stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Mesa
Mystic Mesa is an ongoing singleplayer modded series which premiered on May 6th, 2016. Overview Mystic Mesa is a mod pack designed by StacyPlays around her favorite Minecraft biome, the mesa! Not only are these biomes now common, but they are filled with mysterious creatures including new types of mythical wolves, exotic birds, unicorns, dinosaurs and lots and lots of hostile mobs. Mystic Mesa Mods A number of mods have been added and removed as the series progresses. Removed mods are shown with a strikethrough. *Adventure Backpack by JavierDarkona ! *Airbreathercore by AirBreather ! *Animal Bikes by Noppes ! *Aqua Creepers! by MrCompost ! *AtomicStryker's Magic Yarn by AtomicStryker ! *BaM's Grave by MrIbby ! *Baubles by azanor ! *BetterAchievements (by Way2muchnoise)] *Binocular (by MahgarSumir) *Biomes O' Plenty by Glitchfiend ! *Camouflaged Creepers by George_Tsak ! *ChickenShed by ZeroLevels ! *Climate Control by Zeno410 ! *CodeChickenCore by chicken_bones ! *Colorful Armor by McElhinneyJ ! *CraftTweaker - Customized Minetweaker3 by jaredlll08 ! *Custom Main Menu by lumien231 *Default Options (by BlayTheNinth) *Ender Zoo by CrazyPants_MC *Et Futurum by ganymedes01 *Exotic Birds by Pavoreality *Extra Golems by sky_01 *Extra Utilities by RWTema *Fairy Lights by pau101 *FastCraft by sfPlayer *Fossils and Archeology Revival by ox35ec *FTBLib (by FTB) *FTB Utilities (by FTB) *Garden Stuff by jaquadro *Hungry Animals by a3626a *Hungry Zombies by anthonysheets *INpureCore by INpureProjects *Inventory Pets by Purplicious_Cow *Inventory Tweaks by Kobata *JourneyMap by techbrew *Lantern mod by Reaper *LLibrary (by iLexiconn) *Luppii's Ladders by Luppii *MalisisCore by Ordinastie *MalisisDoors by Ordinastie *Mercurius (by TamasHenning) *MineTogether (by Creeperhost) *Mo' Villages by The_WeatherPony *ModTweaker (by jaredlll08) *Morpheus (by Quetzi) *MPUtils (by GenDeathrow) *MPUtils Basic Tools (by GenDeathrow) *Movement Enhancement Suits and Armor MESA by Emx2000 *MrCrayfish's Furniture Mod by Mr_Crayfish *Neat by Vazkii *NEI Integration by tonius111 *NetherPortalFix (by BlayTheNinth) *NotEnoughItems by chicken_bones *NotEnoughResources (by Way2muchnoise) *Ore Sheep Mod by Icedice9 *Pack Fixer (by SnowShock35) *Pam's HarvestCraft by MatrexsVigil *Pandora's Box by Ivorforce *Photoptics by abab9579 *Pig Manure - Poopin' Pigs! by AirBreather *Primitive Mobs by Daveyx0 *RealBench (by Prototik) *Resource Loader by lumien231 *Revenge of the Blocks by DaveTheModder *Rope Bridge Mod by czechmate777 *Shaders Mod by karyonix *Stacy's Wolves Mod by SnowShock35 *StacyPlays Mod by MinecraftGamerYTP *Stellar API by abab9579 *Storage Drawers (by jaquadro) *Tumbleweed (by konwboj) *Wings Horns & Hooves, the Ultimate Unicorn Mod (by KaneApollo) Episodes To see Mystic Mesa episodes, click this page. Mod Developers *SnowShock35 - Project Owner, Mod Pack Developer *Lyrael_Rayne - Mod Developer for Stacy's Wolves *WalschaertsBuilds Team - Creating Assets, Testing the Mod Pack Trivia *Stacy had been hinting towards this series since June 2015. *It is possible that this series was originally supposed to be in Creative, as in the Bookcraft Q & A when she first mentioned it, she said that it was in Creative. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdxmqpWiJ24 *A trailer of Mystic Mesa was included at the end of Stacy's 'Dirtcraft' April Fools Day video. *The Stacy's Wolves Mod is a custom mod created specifically for Stacy. *On September 4th, an updated version of the mod was released, with 16 new wolves being added. * The dirt wolf from the Stacy's Wolves Mod originated from Stacy's April Fools joke "Dirtcraft", and she decided to keep it in the series. ** Before Stacy's Wolves Mod, the series was expected to have Dragons dependent on the spawned biome, but the mod struggled to run and caused some of the other mods to break. * The series was originally said to air twice a week, Sundays and Thursdays, but eventually it was changed to Tuesdays and Fridays. https://youtu.be/oHGr6Ux9siw?t=3m17s *The modpack is developed by Feed The Beast. *Stacy aimed to premiere the series by the end of 2015; unfortunately, the series did not premiere until mid-2016 due to some of the mods not being compatible with each other. http://stacyplays.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-11-19_at_8.45.05_AM.png *The Mystic Mesa mod pack, as well as a copy of Stacy's generated world, were both made available for viewers to download and play along. The Mystic Mesa mod pack received over 1000 downloads under 24 hours of availability to the public.https://twitter.com/SnowShock35/status/728687484071194625 Mystic Mesa Downloads] *An early idea for the name of the series was "Modded Mesa". Modded Mesa *Stacy's main "pack" of wolves in this series consists of Pearl, Piper, Paisley, Ribsy, Patch, Atlas, and Ember. References Category:Upcoming Category:Minecraft series Category:Series Category:Mystic Mesa